Night
by DarkUchiha14
Summary: The story is about a girl who is told to steal items from The Vampire Slayer. In order to do this, she must conceal her identity and deceive the characters in the story to believe that she is innocent. But is she? Or do her lies end up becoming a reality? PLEASE READ FOR MORE
1. Intro

**PLEASE READ: Some of the characters in this fan fiction might not match the persona(s) portrayed in the TV series. Please ENJOY! ^_^ **

CHAPTER 1!

My appearance was unexpected and questionable, even to me. In the middle of the night, while making sire everyone was asleep, I entered the slayer's home. Master Lou sent me to collect a few things only the slayer would have. As his "dog", I am supposed to abide by his rules or else I'd actually be put on a leash. Not to say I don't already have one. I am bound to Lou by a spell that appears as a simple tribal tattoo.

Once I was inside, I became cautious. The sun will be out soon. I must search quickly. Looking through drawers and cabinets, I only found regular silver knives and beginner spell books. Being as quiet as I could, I searched through other cabinets and drawers that seemed to be older. Then, there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Mind if you tell me who you are, Bloke?" An Australian man's voice asked. I turned quickly. I am wearing a ski mask to hid my face and I wear leather gloves and a black coat. "Who are you?" He asked and I jumped really fast towards the door. He was right behind me. "Tell me what you're looking for!" He yelled.

There were sudden footsteps coming down the staircase. "Who is it?" A woman's voice asked and the man turned around. I tried to run out the door but he still had a hold of me. "Spike? Who's that?" The woman asked. I sense that she just woke up.

"Oh, this? I don't know. I just found it rummaging through your crap is all." The man called Spike said. I didn't want to turn around but Spike grabbed me and forcibly turned me around. "Here. You take care of this one." Spike said and pushed me slightly before leaving the room.

"Who are you?" She asked. I sense she is the slayer. I don't answer her. "Why are you here?" She asked as she stepped up to me. In seconds I was pinned by her cold stare.

"I'm.." I say as I looked around for an exit. "You can call me Night." I say and she slightly regresses.

"Night...what are you here for?" She asks.

"Several things." I say. "However, they don't seem to be here."

"You're just looking for stuff? If you want, I can help you later." She says.

"No, I'll find them myself somehow." I say. "May I leave?"

"Yeah. I hope you find what you're looking for." She said and opened the door for me. I took the chance to escape.

I came to an abandoned park and sat on a bench. I took off my mask and gloves and put them into a bag to cool off. It's warm here. I reveal my short dark brown hair and a scar on one of my cheeks. On my hand was a tattoo of a black scorpion, the name of the organization. Without my mask and leather gloves on, I look almost normal. I hear footsteps. Then, suddenly, I'm pinned to the bench.

"What an interesting turn of events, don't you think?" A man asked. I realize he is my 'watch-hawk' sent to make sure I do my job.

"Sir. I don't know if I can do this." I say.

"Oh, come on! You just have to steal a few things for Master Lou. It'll be easy." The watch-hawk said. He was mocking me. "If you don't, you know what will happen to you." If I don't complete my mission, I'll be sentenced to life in Master Lou's prison.

"I know." I said. "I promise to do my best." I say. As if it's a declaration of survival.

"Good." He said before vanishing like smoke.

I sigh before standing up. I walk out of the dirty abandoned park and into the clean-ish streets of Sunnydale. I notice that I'm not too far from the Slayer's house as I walk cautiously down the sidewalk. That vampire from earlier, Spike, is onto me. I need to act like a normal teenager, that's also a part of my mission in deceiving humans.

I go to the mall. Human teenagers go there right? Walking down the hallways, I see all of the stores. Some for just clothes, some for shoes, some for jewelry, or all three. Humans are fascinating creatures. I come to a store that seems odd. It doesn't feel right. Someone of my realm is there. But who? I look into the store and it is filled with undergarments. Only One man and a woman with her arms wrapped tight around one of his arms was there. Which one is it? I noticed the woman getting fidgety. Then, she turned around and smiled at me. It's her. "Anya? What's going on?" The man asked the woman and I ran.

Are they following me? Would they follow me? Do they even know what I am? These questions filled my head as I ran out. Without noticing it, I returned to the Slayer's house. I didn't know what to do, so I started heading back to the abandoned park. While on the way, I bumped into someone. "Ow!" They said after us both falling. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt? I'm so clumsy." It was a woman with red hair.

"Yes." I say. I notice that I'm sweating.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she and I got up. While standing, I'm shorter than her. "Come on. If you'd like I could get you some tea and an ice pack." She said. "I'm Willow by the way."

"Okay...my name is Jordan." I said and she guided me into the direction of the Slayer's house. This is the first step to deceiving the Slayer.

"Let's go in." She said and opened the door once we got there. She guided me to the kitchen area. "You don't look like you're from around here. Where are you from?" She asked.

"L.A." I say. Master Lou taught me that if anyone asked me where I was from to say that I'm from L.A.

"When did you move here?" She asked.

"A few days ago." I say. I hear footsteps.

"Willow, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. A woman came in. "Who's this?" She asked as I turned to her. It was the Slayer. My made-up name for this mission is Jordan Hill. Obviously, my name is a lie.

"Buffy, this is someone I ran into on the streets earlier, literally speaking. Her name is Jordan." Willow introduced me. The Slayer walked up to me.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked.

"No." I said as she looked at me top-to-bottom.

"Did you want me for something?" Willow asked. Buffy looked at her.

"Did Dawn go to school already?" She asked.

"Yes. I just got back from taking her. Why?" Willow asked. I watched themas if they were some sort of dram series.

"I forgot to tell her that I'll be leaving this afternoon to help Giles at his store." She said. Then, she started to whisper. I heard her say, "There was a break-in this morning..." I sipped at my tea, calmly. They looked at me curiously as the Slayer noticed my tattoo. "Kids these days...there getting tattoos now?" She asked.

"It's a memento from my brother..." I lied.

"Oh. Is he alive?" The Slayer asked.

"Actually, he's...in the army..." I lied again. I finished drinking the tea as they watched me. "I should go. My Uncle is waiting for me." I lie again as I stand up.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon? You don't look so good." Willow said.

"Yeah. Since I just moved here..." I said and Willow and the Slayer guided me to the door. "Thanks for your concern...and the tea." I say as the door opened.

"No problem." Willow said with a smile. The Slayer kept looking at me suspiciously. Does she know something? I leave with a wave and notice my 'watch hawk' standing by the park. I walk over to him. Unbeknownst to me, the Slayer was watching.

END OF CHAPTER 1~!


	2. The First Deception

CHAPTER 2!

That day, my 'watch hawk' gave me a deadline before leaving without warning. I have to collect all of the items on my list before the young one, Dawn turns 18 years of age. I have 2 months.

That night, I came to the Slayer's house again. With my ski mask, leather gloves, and leather coat on. I search in rooms I didn't search in before. Trying hard to not make a sound, I notice an item. A red ruby pearl necklace. Enchanted? I feel an energy on it. I put it in my bag. One item down, five to go.

After finding this item, I leave immediately. I don't want to get caught. I ran out as fast as I could. Outside, I ran into a man. Is it Spike? "Watch where you're.." He said and recognized me. He threw me down onto the ground. "Who are you and why are you after Buffy?" He asked as he strangled me. I kicked him off me. Suddenly, the front lights came on.

"What's going on?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see who it was. It was Willow.

"Turn off those damn lights!" Spike said as I noticed smoke coming off of him. Then, the light went off. My eyes became more visible in the darkness.

"What's going on?" Willow asked as she came closer.

"This one hear has stolen something from the house." Spike said as he grabbed into my bag. I kicked at him and scratched at him. He pulled out the necklace. "This?" He asked and I forcefully pushed him off of me with all my strength.

"Who are you and what are you doing at my home again?" The slayer asked as I jumped up. My eyes were glowing a silvery-blue. She gave a stance, ready to fight me.

"I don't want to fight." I say and relaxed my stance. The Slayer stayed in her stance.

"Give me a reason not to." She said. I notice that the others have me surrounded.

"Then...I can't give you one..." I sigh. "If you want to fight me, go ahead." I say and she relaxed her stance.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm called Night." I say.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"...I cannot say..." I said and vanished. My clan can use this technique when we feel necessary.

The next day, I went out walking around without my mask or gloves on. I came to a store that seemed odd. It was called, "The Magic Box". When I stepped inside I realized that I might find the few spell books that were on my list. "Welcome to the Magic Box. May I help you with anything?" A British man asked and I noticed Willow sitting at the counter.

"No thank you. I'll just be looking around." I said politely.

"Okay, but please let either myself or my co-workers any question you may have." He said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said and he left. I walked up an isle that had many trinkets and toys. Then, I came to the book section. There were potion recipes, old story books, and lastly the spell books. I got close to where they would be, based on how they are organized, but it was the end of them.

"May I help you with anything?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turn around quickly to see that it was Willow. "Oh. Hi Jordan. Can I help you find anything?" She asked with a smile.

"Actually...um, I'm looking for this..." I said as I handed her the names of two books. She looked at the paper and back up to me with a worried look on her face.

"But these...these are dangerous spell books..." She said and I quickly grabbed the paper from her and ran out of the store. On the way out, I ran into someone.

"Ow!" A familiar voice said. I had fallen. "Are you okay?" Without saying a word, and without grabbing her hand or the paper I dropped, I ran.

~~~~~"What was that all about?" Buffy asked herself as she picked up the paper. She read it and ran inside. "Who was that just now?" Buffy asked. Willow was talking with Giles and Anya and Xander.

"Do you remember the girl from yesterday?...Jordan." Willow said.

"Whatever she's up to, I don't like it." Buffy said.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran to the abandoned park. I didn't even have time to breath on the way there. "Watch hawk!" I called. "You're watching aren't you?" I asked.

"You need to say the magic words first." I heard the watch hawk say, maniacally.

"Please come. I need your help." I sighed. He laughed before appearing in front of me.

"It seems that you've made a mistake." He said.

"I know..." I said.

"You know what you could do..." He said and chuckled. "You should just kill yourself right now!" He said and his voice changed. It was Master Lou. He grabbed my neck and put a knife against it. "You better not fail or this.." He said and cut my neck just enough to draw blood. "Will be how you die!" He said and disappeared. I heard footsteps through the leaves.

"Over here!" I hear the Slayer's voice. "Jordan! I know you're here. Come out, we won't hurt you!" She yelled. I hid behind a tree as fast as I could. "Over here..." I heard her whisper and I mustered the courage to turn with my hand over my neck. "Hello, Jordan." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said. Willow came from behind her and looked worried.

"What happened to you?" She asked and I put my hand down.

"Who did that to you?" Willow asked as she came closer to me.

"I got caught by a tree branch..." I lied. I felt myself go pale.

"We want to help you. You just have to tell us the truth, Jordan." Willow said.

"It's not that easy..." I said.

"Just tell us how, since you moved here, my house gets broken into. And the fact that we've seen each other more than once in the past day. And what happened earlier, to now..." The Slayer said.

"I'm being watched, can we go somewhere else?" I ask and they looked at each other.

"Let's go back to the shop." The Slayer said.

Once we got there, we all sat around a table. Willow prepared tea for us. It was only Giles, The Slayer, Willow, and I at the table. Willow already had bandaged my neck. "So...Who was it that attacked you?" Giles asked.

"I can't say his name..." I said.

"Why did he do that to you?" The Slayer asked.

"Did it have something to do with those books?" Willow asked.

"Yes...I was supposed to bring back those books and some other items to him..." I said.

"Other items? What other items?" The Slayer asked. I took out another piece of paper with the six items on it and gave it to her. "What is this guy planning?"

"Has he told you anything? What these items are for?" Giles asked.

"No. He's only told me when I need to have them all..." I said.

"Does your uncle know about this?" Willow asked. The Slayer grabbed one of her hands. "What?" Willow asked. The Slayer looked back at me.

"Do you even have an uncle?" She asked.

"Buffy!" Willow said and the Slayer took her hand off of hers.

"No..." I said. I pulled my arm out of my sleeve.

"The mark of the scorpion..." Giles said and I quickly looked at him.

"You know it?" The Slayer asked as I covered my arm.

"Well, of course. The one's with this mark have been blessed with powers not even I know." Giles said and I stood up quickly. "It's still a mystery."

"But that's..." I said and the Slayer stood up.

"Look. Whatever it is...we can help you." The Slayer said. "Just, please, sit down..." I watched her as we both sat down together. "What did he tell you about that?" She asked. "If you don't tell me, I won't be able to help you."

"He said it binds me to him..." I said. "A sort of branding..."

"Well, that wasn't so hard. Was it?" She said. "Don't worry, we'll put a stop to this guy." She said confidently.

"Yeah, we got you covered." Willow said, smiling.

"By the way...do you really have a-" She started to ask.

"No..." I interrupted her.

"You're welcome to stay at my place until we stop him. Is that okay with you?" She asked. "Yes." I said.

This marked the first deception I pulled over the Slayer.

END OF CHAPTER 2~!


	3. The Second and Last Deception

CHAPTER 3!

That night, I stayed at the Slayer's house. Since there were no rooms for me to sleep in, I would be sleeping on the couch. I met Dawn, the Slayer's younger sister. Although we get along well, it's only my deception.

"Where did you come from? You're from out of town aren't you?" Dawn asked curiously. I noticed the Slayer was observing us from afar.

"Yes. I'm from California." I say.

"Cool. I've always wanted it go to California and see all of the beaches." Dawn said enthusiastically.

"Really?" I asked as if intrigued that she'd want to go there. Of course, though I'm lying.

"Yeah." Dawn said with a smile.

"Jordan, I don't mean to be rude but it's like 100 degrees outside. You should take your coat off." Dawn said. I hesitated before unbuttoning the front. I stop there as I remembered what my skin looks like.

"That should be alright..." I say and the Slayer came over. "I'm not that hot anyway." I say. One of my arms is covered in scars from training, a tattoo of a black scorpion on my other arm with more scars coming up to my shoulder, and a tattoo of a wild cat's paw with claw marks on my neck.

"She's right, Jordan. You don't look so good." The Slayer said. I sighed.

"Okay." I said and took my jacket off to reveal myself wearing a sweaty gray T-shirt with my arm tattoo appearing first and then I took my other arm out, slowly, revealing the scars on my arm and the tattoo on my neck.

"Wow..." Dawn said. I tried not to make eye contact with them.

"See? Feel better now?" The Slayer asked and I quickly looked up at her.

"Yes..." I said and she looked at me as if to say, 'we'll talk later'.

"I've always wanted a tattoo...not the fake ones but real ones...like a flower or something..." Dawn said as if impressed my my tattoos.

"No." The Slayer said. "There's no way my little sister is ever getting a tattoo." The Slayer said.

"She's right. It'll hurt." I say as if I'm older and wiser like the Slayer.

"If it hurt so much, how come you have two?" Dawn asked. Actually, I have another one on my back of claw marks.

"I wasn't..." I said and the Slayer put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know..." She said and I looked up at her. "We'll find out why that thing is making you do these things. I promise." She said confidently.

"What kind of this is it exactly?" Dawn asked.

"He's a warlock..." I say and looked at her.

"How powerful is he?" Dawn asked. "Do you know?" She asked.

"All I know is that he has followers...they're demons..." I said.

"Demons? What kind?" The Slayer asked.

"They have blue skin and pale faces...they can shape-shift to look like anything even other demons." I say.

"I'll let Giles know." The Slayer said and looked at Dawn and then turned with a phone to her ear.

"How long have you known this guy?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know...maybe a year or two?" I said, lying. I've known Master Lou since I was able enough to walk.

"Wow..." Dawn said and pointed to my neck. "What does that tattoo mean?" She asked.

"It...I don't really know..." I said, this is the truth. The Slayer turned back to us.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow we'll do some research at the shop." The Slayer said.

"Okay." Dawn said and got up. "Goodnight, Jordan." Dawn said with a smile and went up the stairs.

"Do you mind telling me about those scars?" The Slayer said as she stepped to me and sat on the couch beside me. "It must have been painful, getting all those cuts."

"They were." I said, truthfully. "They were...I got them when I was training with swords...it wasn't actually training though..." I said and rubbed my arm.

"I train every day and don't get that many cuts or bruises...those weren't from just training alone..." She said and put a hand on my shoulder. "Who do you fight?" She asked and I turned my head to look at her.

"I trained by fighting...He would bring the demons to me and forced me to fight...in order to get stronger..." I said.

"Stronger? For what exactly?" She asked and I stood up.

"I can't tell you anymore than I already did..." I said and ran out the door.

"Wait! Jordan!" I hear the Slayer call for me. I'm too quick. By the time I reached the door, I had teleported to the park.

"That was close!" I said and someone appeared from the bushes. It was the watch hawk.

"You're right. That was really close." He said as he walked to me and grabbed my neck. "You better be careful, Night. Or else, you know what is going to happen." He said and laughed hysterically before disappearing. I fell to my knees, in shock. I better just be Night for now, I thought. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the mask and gloves. I put them on and closed my jacket.

Later, I waited until everyone was asleep at the magic shop. I went there as quickly as I could. Swiftly, so I wouldn't make a sound. My eyes are glowing blue, like lights in the darkness. I maneuver my way to places where there might be things on the list.

I notice a staircase leading upward. I silently climb up. I reach the top and look at the books. These are all dark magic. Maybe the ones I need are up here. Suddenly, I notice that I am not alone in this store. I stop and look over my shoulder. Spike was there, watching me.

"You bloke. What are you doing here?" He asked and flew up to me. "I knew you'd be here, I just didn't expect you to be so stupid as to come through the front door." He said, mocking me.

"What's your problem? I'm just doing my job." I say and he pinned me against the bookshelves behind me.

"Why does a kid like you want to mess with this stuff anyway?" He asked.

"Get off me!" I say and push him off as hard as I could. He flew downward onto a bookshelf. I jumped down. I move towards the door, then I'm pinned to the ground.

"You. What are you doing here?" The Slayer asked as I looked up at her. I try to push her off and notice my hands are tied down. There were other people here holding me down.

"Let go of me!" I said. I can't teleport if others are sitting on me. She reaches for my mask. I close my eyes, scared.

"Tell me who you are!" She said as she stopped with a hand on my mask.

"Haven't I told you that before? I'm called Night." I say as I realized my feet were free. I kick the others off my hands and fling the Slayer off of me. I jump to my feet. "Bye, for now. Slayer." I say and disappeared back to the park.

"Who are you?" I hear someone ask from behind me. I turn around and see Dawn.

"Why are you out so late? You should be in bed..." I say and notice others.

"We could say the same thing." I hear Willow as she stepped in front of me.

"Right now, it's my job...to gather supplies for my master. This is what I can do to repay him for allowing me to live this long." I say and another person steps forward. It's Spike. How did he get here?

"What kind of job is that? Does it pay well?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"I know you're not who you say you are." I hear the Slayer's voice. She walked out of the shadows. "You're Jordan, aren't you?" She asked. I froze.

"Well, well. What a loser." A voice was heard.

"What was that? Who is it?" The Slayer asked.

"Oh, me?" I hear the watch hawk. He slowly appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's no way to treat your superior, Night." He said and walked up to the Slayer. "This is her...the Vampire Slayer, huh? Not impressed." He said.

"What are you?" The Slayer asked.

"We are of a different dimension sent to collect items for our Master." He said. "Aliens, perhaps...demons, I'm not really sure." He said.

"He's a mutt and I'm a hybrid..." I confess.

"A what?" Dawn asked.

"It just means that I carry a variety of demon genetics and she only has two..." The watch hawk said. "I'm more special." He added.

"Well, I just think you are ugly." The Slayer said and kicked at him.

"Very well, if that's how you want to play." He said and got into a fighting stance. "Night, let's fight...if you don't, you know what Master will do to you." The watch hawk tempted me to fight.

"Yes, sir." I said, obediently. He threw the first punch and I followed. I heard Willow behind me chanting while Spike was just watching, keeping Dawn at a distance. Suddenly, the watch hawk became dust.

"Now it's just you and me, Night." The Slayer said. We started fighting and it was as if we were on the same level. I matched her movements perfectly. "You're good." She said and I punched her hard enough to push her backward. "I'm not done yet." She said and punched me so hard that I flew onto the ground. She came up to me and grabbed my mask. "Let's see who you really are." She said and I panicked. I punched her off of me and she few onto the ground. I went up to her and my head started to hurt.

"You're dead." I hear Master Lou's voice and grabbed my head. I went over to the Slayer and wrapped my hands around her neck. My eyes got brighter. She kicked and punched at me. "Kill her!" I heard Master Lou's voice in my head again. Then, someone from behind knocked me unconscious.

I woke up tied to a chair. Both of my hands were tied tightly onto each armrest. "You're finally awake." I heard the Slayer's voice. I notice my mask is off and start to panic. "Why did you hide your identity?" She asked as she stepped towards me and stopped just a few feet in front of me. My eyes went wide and I felt the burning light illuminating from them. "...why should I tell you?" I asked. "Because you know who I am and I won't tolerate what you have been doing...now, answer my question." She said forcefully. I lowered my head slowly. "He...sent me to collect some things for him...I couldn't show you who I was under an oath I swore under." I said as I realized there were two others in the room, watching me closely. "I'll except any punishment you have for me..." I said and she slapped me. "...is that all?" I asked with no expression as I raised my head. "Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you!" She said. "Why don't you worry about yourself!" I said. "I went against orders and broke the oath...you should be worried about yourself, not me...It's you he's after..." I said. "Why do you talk as if you don't matter, huh?" She asked. "Because, I'm not worth anything. I am only a dog..." I said and she slapped me again. "No. You're not a dog." She said. She stormed out in a rage.

After awhile, she came back into the room and quickly untied me. "Get up." She said sharply. I got up instantly. She took me to the top of the stairs and pointed to the door. "Leave." She said. "Goodbye, Slayer." I said and teleported outside. She looked as if she was hurt, but there were no visible injuries on her that I could see. I looked at her and teleported away. Where will I go? I can't go back to the park.

I teleported to the mall. I walked around, trying to figure out in my mind where I would go. Master Lou and his henchmen must be looking for me right now. I don't have ties with them anymore, or do I? I sat down on a bench in the mall to rest for a moment. "Hey, it's Jordan." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see Anya and Xander.

They came up to me with friendly smiles. I didn't sense anything suspicious. "Why are you here, Jordan? Shouldn't you be at Buffy's house?" Xander asked. "Well...I was..." I said and Anya grabbed one of my arms. "You're lost? We can help." Anya said. "N-No...it isn't like that..." I said and she slowly let go of my arm. "Then, why are you here?" She asked. "It's too hard to explain..." I said and a guy came up to us and smiled at me. "Jordan! Long time no see!" He said. I sensed that he is not of this world. I think Anya does too.

Anya looks at the man weirdly. "Who are you?" Anya asked. "My name is Ian Hawkeye...I've come here to meet with my niece." He lied, obviously. It the watch hawk's reincarnation. "Do you know this guy, Jordan?" Xander asked, suspicious of the man. "Yes. He's a distant relative of mine." I lied. Ian smiles at me as if saying, 'obey'. "If you need anything just come down to the shop. You know how to get there..." Xander said. "Okay." I said. The watch hawk motioned me to walk towards him. Xander took Anya and turned around. I knew they weren't leaving yet. "It seems you need to learn more, Night. Let me and the Master give you your lesson. Come now." He said. I looked back at Xander, who was looking at me. Then, the watch hawk transported us both to a graveyard.

END OF CHAPTER 3~!


End file.
